The present invention refers to an apparatus for preparing hot beverages with a boiler and an assembly for inhibiting scale.
As an example for such apparatuses for preparing hot beverages can be named coffee machines, particularly espresso machines. Such machines are in widespread use in the commercial field, e.g. in restaurants, canteens, offices etc. But basically similar machines are used in households more and more often.